Apep (Egyptian Mythology)
Character Synopsis Apep (Aapep, Apepi or Apophis) was the ancient Egyptian spirit of evil, darkness and destruction. As the arch enemy of the sun god, Ra, he was a malevolent force who could never be entirely be vanquished. Every night as the sun travelled though the underworld (or across the sky) his roar would fill the air and he would launch his attack. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C Verse: Egyptian Mythology Name: Apep, Apophis Gender: Male Age: Several thousands of years Classification: The Embodiment of Chaos, Destruction & Darkness, Lord of Chaos, The Serpent of Rebirth, The Encircler of the World Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8; Exists as long as there's Chaos and Destruction), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Reality Warping, Dark Manipulation, Electric Manipulation, Water Manipulation (able to make the waters of the Underworld flood over the boat of Ra), Sand Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Limited Solar Manipulation (can consume and expel the Sun, is able to cause solar eclipses), Weather Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Resurrection (can revive himself after death an infinite number of times and is almost impossible to truly destroy for good), Soul Consumption, Shapeshifting (can turn into a sphere of malevolence), Void Manipulation (can erase anything and anyone he swallows to non-existence), Mind Control and Hypnosis, Destruction, Conceptual Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, ETC. Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Is the natureal enemy of Ra, being the one who will eventually consume him and The Sun. Stated to be able to purge all worlds into darkness and lustfulness. Portrayed as a massive threat to the entire Egyptian Comsology and is capable of destroying it in it's entirety) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(On par with his rival, Ra. Who is so big The Sun is stated to be literally his eye, or in some versions an extension of his being) 'Lifting Ability: Stellar+ '(Capable of consuming Ra and The Sun, who is so big The Sun is merely his eye or an extension of his power) 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Will destroy the entirety of The Egyptian Cosmology and reduce all worlds into Darkness and Lustfulness. Trades blows constantly with his natural enemy Ra) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Can fight Ra and survive) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Can fight for as long as Ra can, who can endlessely put out Light for Earth and can create itself every 9 months) 'Range: Multii-Universal '(Will destroy all worlds and can purge the entire Egyptian Cosmology to nonexistence) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Is as smart as Ra) '''Weaknesses: Ra is it's natural enemy Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Destruction: '''Has the ability to erase things from existence and purge them into a state of nonexistence. Where they cease to exist forever *'Consumption: Can consume objects and devour them whole. Which also even includes Ra and in extension The Sun Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mythology Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Gods Category:Snakes Category:Giants Category:Reptiles Category:Tyrants Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Abstract Beings Category:Chaos Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Sand Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Immortals Category:Solar Wielders Category:Ressurection Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 2 Category:Spirits